Falling Down
by MKUltraMuser
Summary: Matt gets seriously hurt at a gig. Dom is there to comfort him. One-shot. Belldom. R&R :)


Yet again, another great gig. I am high on the cheers we receive when we complete our last song of the set list, 'Survival.' I demolish my guitar while jumping around the stage, wooping every time my Manson hits something, causing it to splinter. The screams from the crowd give me the adrenaline to do this. I can see from the corner of my eye, Dom laughing at me. His eyes sparkle in the spotlight and it catches me off guard. I can't stop looking at him and I see his face fall. He shouts my name out and I am confused as to why. But I realise too late. I was walking backwards, not concentrating on where I was going and I fall back off the stage into a load of camera equipment and my god it hurt.

I scream out as the pain overwhelms me. I look down to see a camera stand piece protruding from my thigh. It's through and through and the sight makes me sick. My back arches and I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't stop screaming. It's just too much. Tears form in my eyes and fall down my face under my eyelids and I cannot find the strength to lift my hands and wipe them away. When I re-open my eyes momentarily, I see Dom hovering over me with a look of concern on my face. His lips are moving and I so badly want to hear his voice, but he is drowned out by my whimpers and yells. I look around quickly and see the crew and a few medics working around me but I quickly look back at Dom. He's the only face I need to see, although I am aware of Chris lingering in the background looking fearful. "Dom," I croak. His eyes widen and a small smile develops on his lips. He grabs my hand and places his other one on my cheek.

"Matt," he breathes. "You bloody idiot. You should've watched where you were going." I give out a weak laugh and tilt my head into Dom's hand. I close my eyes again and feel my consciousness slipping away from me. Dom lightly taps my cheek and shouts out, "No Matt. Stay awake. Stay with me. You've got concussion. You can't fall asleep." I groan in protest. I just want to sleep and escape the pain. Dom chuckles quietly. "No you git. No going sleep alright? It's too dangerous. I might lose you." His voice cracks and I look at him in concern. I notice for the first time that he is crying. I manage to lift my left hand up to brush his tears away. He turns his face into my hands and kisses my palm. He holds my hand there and cries softly. Something warm buzzes in my chest and I can't help but smile. I know exactly what it is.

"Dom," I whisper out. He looks at me, his face showing so many emotions. "I...lo—" I get cut off as the medics move me suddenly, sending huge jolts of pain through my whole body. I scream so loudly that Dom winces and begins to cry harder. "MATT!" he shouts over me. I can't look at him. "Mate you're going to be okay. I know it hurts but just take deep breaths. They'll give you something to stop it." I shake my head whimpering loudly, "No, no Dom, no I can't do this. OOOOW!" More pain crashes through me from nowhere and I grab Dom's hand, squeezing tightly. I arch my back again and my form suddenly becomes rigid. I vaguely hear a medic shout "Keep him still! It'll make this worse." But I cannot focus on hearing much else. Dom leans down and presses his forehead to mine and strokes the side of my head. His voice is just a murmur to me and it scares me. Ignoring the pain, I lean up and press my lips to his in a chaste, but loving kiss. Dom doesn't object. I break the kiss and manage a smile. He smiles back and kisses me again for longer this time. I break the kiss again as I lose all the strength in my body. I can still feel the smile on my face and the touch of Dom's lips on mine. The feeling leaves me happy in this dark moment. I feel myself succumbing to the darkness, unable to respond to Dom's frantic pleas. I want to promise that I'll wake up, but I don't know and some part of me doesn't care. I have to get away from the pain. And I do.

Through hazy thoughts all I can register is an ache in my leg, a headache and a warm pressure on my left hand. It's dark and I can hear a soft beeping from beside me. A heart monitor? It's beeping so I must be alive. I try to open my eyes but as soon as I succeed I close them again instantly. There's a bright light and it burns my eyes. I groan quietly and I feel a jolt to my left hand. "Matt?" I hear this familiar voice call to me and I whimper in response. I try to open my eyes again but it hurts too much. I hear someone walk away from my bed and I frown at the loss of contact on my hand. It was comforting. I want it back.

"Try again Matt. Open your eyes." I re-open them to a thankfully darker room. As soon as my vision clears and becomes focused I look to the figure standing at the edge of my hospital bed and smile. "Dom," I whisper weakly. His answering smile warms me up and he walks around to my side and kisses me tenderly so not to hurt me. I smile into the kiss and reach up to stroke his dirty blonde hair. He strokes my cheek as he completes the kiss, leaving me flustered. "Shit Matt you scared me. I thought I lost you. Your heart stopped in the ambulance and I thought my world had gone. Don't be an idiot next time. Leave the infatuated staring for after a gig. That way we are alone and away from camera equipment." He laughs fondly and I laugh with him. He's still moving the pads of his fingers across my cheek. I catch his hand in my own and squeeze.

"Sorry Dom. Sorry I scared you." I look up at him, begging for forgiveness. He shakes his head and places his other hand on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. "Idiot," he breathes. He looks at me with wide eyes and I feel a pang of guilt for putting him through all this because of my clumsiness. I close my eyes and breathe out slowly, remembering what I was meant to say to him before I blacked out. It makes me nervous. I look at him again and say in my most determined voice, "I love you."

Dom smiles at me and nods. "I know Matt. I know." He moves cautiously to lie beside me, aware of all the wires and my injuries. He presses his forehead to mine and breathes "I love you too." And I am complete.


End file.
